clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Effect
An effect is something a card does under certain circumstances. They are refered to by the text of a card, either by being written out fully or represented by a keyword. For a list of the cards, click the section header as it links to the category page. Heal Heal is an effect some cards have. Playing a card with the effect "Heal #" lets you put # random cards from your depletion pile back into your deck and shuffle it afterwards. Since successfully played ranged attacks go to a seperate game zone, called "Ranged Graveyard", heal does not affect them. You can "heal" cards from your Ranged Graveyard with Silver Arrow, Elixir of the Master Archer, Miser's Volley, The Goddess Smiles or Shambling Target. Banish Banishing is an effect on cards that lets you or your opponent put a number of cards into the banish pile. Deplete Depleting a card means putting the top card of your deck into your depletion pile. Whenever you are dealt damage you have to deplete one card for each damage dealt to you. Some cards also have the card effect: "Deplete #". Playing a card with this effect lets you deplete # cards. On deplete effects are triggered when you deplete a card but not due to Envy. Magic Counter +/- Magic Counters are a character property influenced by playing cards. Initially, they may be added by certain cards, frequently Magical in nature. Other cards receive benefits from this, such as enhanced damage. Some cards inflict penalties on the player if they are not played with adequate counters available. Below are tables that list cards that are affected by the number of magic counters you have. Damage Counter Damage Counters are counters given to the opponent when you play a card that has that in its effect. Each counter will deplete 1 card from the enemy's deck at the start of their turn. Blank Blanking is the effect of wiping a card of its attack, defense, effect, and type; making it a useless card. A blanked card will look like this: Mimic Mimicking is the effect of copying another card's attack and shield values, and any abilities. But a card cannot mimic itself. Survivor "Survivor X" is an effect that only comes into play if your Depletion Pile contains at least X cards. This effect was introduced with the release of Second Clash on January 3rd, 2012. Aspire The Aspire property causes designated attribute becomes equal to that of whichever player has the highest number. This means that if the player already has the higher attribute, nothing changes, and if they have a lower attribute, it increases to the amount of their opponent's. This effect was introduced with the release of Second Clash on January 3rd, 2012. Envy Each player has the designated attribute reduced to the level of the player with the lowest number. The same applies to Magic Counters when those are named instead of an attribute. When a card type is designated, players displace cards until their Libraries contain an equal number of that card type. Card effects are not triggered when depleted. In the case of Graveyard Envy, each player's Graveyard is reduced in the same way - with the removed cards being banished. This effect was introduced with the release of Second Clash on January 3rd, 2012. Tactic The ability with the Tactic effect triggers if the card is in your hand when the described situation (an example) arises. The card is then banished. This effect was introduced with the release of Second Clash on January 3rd, 2012. Delay The Delay property causes the delayed effect to come into play on the player's next turn. This effect was introduced along with the release of Third Clash on April 24th, 2012. Displace The effect of Displacing cards is similar to depleting except the cards are "moved" instead of "depleted". The cards put in the Depletion pile in this manner do not have their effects triggered. Potions will still be banished as that is an innate part of their design. This effect was introduced with the release of the Mega Brawl, Thanasia the Risen on August 28th, 2012. Recurring Threat Recurring Threats are cards that have an ability when played and continue to have an effect as long as they are in the Depletion pile. They do not need to be played in order to have that effect. As long as it is in the depletion pile, it will remain active. This mechanic's name was first mentioned in First Clash but was first introduced with the release of Among the Dead on September 4th, 2012. Sacrifice Sacrifice is an effect in which forces you to discard specified card(s) from you hand to trigger the stated effect. This effect was introduced with the release of Infernal on December 11th, 2012 Tribute Tribute is an effect which triggers when the card with the ability is Sacrificed. This effect was introduced with the release of Infernal on January 22nd, 2013. Category:Terms